


Ein kleines Bischen......

by MerryWeatherGold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryWeatherGold/pseuds/MerryWeatherGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar zusammen hängende one shot zu Hermione und Barty Crouch jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

...Trost

Bartemius Crouch jr. von allen nur Barty gerufen, saß an einem Baum gelehnt und starrte in den Himmel. Dort oben irgendwo war seine Mutter jetzt und brauchte nicht mehr zu leiden. Weder unter ihrer Krankheit noch unter seinem Vater. Nur selten schaffte es die Hauselfe Winky, seinen Vater dazu zu überreden, ihn mal nach draußen zu lassen. Der mittlerweile 23 jährige junge Mann war ein Gefangener seines Vaters. Erschöpft ließ er den Kopf sinken, der andauernde Imperius Fluch seines Vaters schwächte ihn. Tief atmete er aus.  
„Hallo?“ fragte eine zarte Stimme.  
Erschrocken sah Barty auf und blickte in zwei warme braune Augen.  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
„Ähm, ja.“ antwortete er etwas unsicher.  
Vor ihm stand ein kleines Mädchen. Sie hatte braunes buschiges Haar, trug ein dunkel blaues Sommerkleidchen und in ihrem Arm hielt sie ein dickes Buch.  
„Wie heißt du?“ fragte das Mädchen.  
„Bist du immer so neugierig?“   
Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Ich bin Hermine.“ sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre kleine Hand entgegen.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben als er ihre Hand nahm.  
Man nennt mich Barty.“  
Hermine strahlte ihn an und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Was machst du alleine hier Barty?“  
„Ich mach kurz pause.“  
Barty blickte zu dem Mädchen an seiner Seite.  
„Was schleppst du da für ein Buch mit dir rum?“  
„Shakespeare´s gesammelten Werke.“  
Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue.  
„Wie alt bist du kleine?“  
„Sechs!“ antwortete Hermine stolz.  
„Erst sechs und du liest schon so ein Buch?“  
„Ja. Das lese ich zur Abwechslung. Sonst lese ich nur Schulbücher.“  
Perplex starrte er Hermine an. Bis ihm einfiel das sie ja anscheinend auch alleine war.  
„Bist du alleine hier?“  
Hermine nickte traurig.  
„Meine Tante wohnt da unten im Tal.“  
„Und warum bist du jetzt nicht dort?“  
Verlegen starrte Hermine auf ihre Schuhe.  
„Die haben mich geärgert!“ sagte sie leise.  
„Wer?“  
„Mein Onkel und mein Cousin Albert. Sie lachen mich ständig aus und nennen mich Streberin.“  
Wut keimte in Barty auf als er sah wie die kleine Hermine anfing zu weinen. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Kopf.  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Mein Vater sperrt mich ein und hat sich noch nie für mich interessiert.“  
Erschrocken sah Hermine auf. Neue Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, als sie aufstand und ihn umarmte.  
„Wir können ja zusammen weglaufen und wenn ich alt genug bin heirate ich dich dann.“ sprach Hermine leise.  
Barty musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Das ist lieb Hermine. Aber deine Familie würde dich vermissen.“  
„Aber ich mag nicht das du eingesperrt wirst.“  
Barty strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
„Komm ich bring dich heim!“  
Er hob ihr Buch auf und nahm Hermine an die Hand. Im Tal angekommen brachte Barty Hermine zum Haus ihrer Tante.  
„Du solltest jetzt reingehen!“  
Hermine nickte, sie umarmte ihn noch kurz und ging dann rein. Wie Barty es vorhergesehen hatte wurde sie schon vermisst. Traurig ging Barty zurück, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das er sie irgendwann wiedersehen würde.


	2. Sehnsucht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid das das so lange gedauert hat.

Sehnsucht

 

In den darauf folgenden Tagen machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Baum an dem sie Barty getroffen hatte. Doch jedes mal war der Platz leer. Sie setzte sich an den Baum gelehnt und wartete. Leider kam er nicht. Langsam glaubte sie schon geträumt zu haben.  
Am Ende der Sommerferien holten ihre Eltern sie bei ihrer Tante ab.  
Das Schuljahr verlief wie immer, lesen lernen und ausgezeichnete Noten nach Hause bringen. Doch immer wieder musste sie an den traurigen jungen Mann denken, den sie in den Ferien kennengelernt hatte. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie ihm vielleicht nächstes Jahr wieder begegnen würde.

 

***

Mittlerweile war Hermine schon neun Jahre alt, als sie erneut die Sommerferien bei ihrer Tante verbrachte. Natürlich machte sie sich auch diese Jahr jeden Tag auf den weg zu Bartys Baum. Hermine hatte regelrechte Sehnsucht nach der Gesellschaft des jungen Mannes.  
Zwar traf sie nicht auf Barty doch an den Baum gelehnt lag ein roter Umschlag.   
Hermines Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Vorsichtig nahm sie den Umschlag in die Hand und strich sanft über ihren Namen der vorne drauf stand. Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihn und zog einen gefalteten Zettel heraus.

Liebe Hermine

Ich wollte dir eigentlich schon viel früher schreiben, leider hatte ich   
bis heute keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, den wenn  
mein Vater merkt was vor sich geht, wird er mich wieder schärfer bewachen.  
Gerne hätte ich gesehen wie groß du geworden bist und was du gerade für   
Bücher liest.  
Liebste Freundin anbei sende ich dir meinen wertvollsten Besitz, den Familienring meiner Mutter. Ich könnte nicht ertragen wenn mein Vater den auch noch verkauft.  
Pass bitte gut auf ihn auf,er wird dir Glück bringen.  
In der Hoffnung dich vielleicht einmal wieder zu sehen.

Dein Barty

Noch einmal lass Hermine den Brief durch, bevor sie in den Umschlag griff und den Ring heraus zog. Er war aus Silber und hatte einen kleinen grünen Edelstein. Hermine drückte das Schmuckstück an sich und weinte. Weinte um Barty, weinte ob sie ihn wiedersehen würde und weinte weil er ihr so etwas wertvolles geschenkt hatte. Ihr, ein kleines Mädchen was er nur einmal getroffen hatte. Ben Brief steckte sie in ihre Rocktasche, doch der Ring war zu groß für ihre Finger. Also fädelte sie ihn kurzerhand an ihre Halskette und strich andächtig darüber. Langsam stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Tante, nichts ahnend das sie beobachtet wurde. Hinter einem Busch stand die Hauselfe Winky und lächelte zufrieden. Dann machte auch sie sich auf den weg zu ihrem jungen Herrn, um ihm von dem Mädchen zu berichten, so wie sie es schon seit drei Sommern jeden Tag tat.


End file.
